


Guitar

by odaatlover



Series: WayHaught One-Shot Prompts [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School AU, Horny Teenagers, Teenagers, Wayhaught - Freeform, nicole plays guitar, things get heated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover
Summary: Prompt requested on Tumblr by an anonymous user: You know that video where the girl is playing the piano and then (I’m guessing her girlfriend) comes in and just starts kissing her? Okay that but it’s wayhaught and Nicole’s playing the guitar....I’ve decided to make this a high school AU, because I feel like that would be cuter. So let’s pretend Nicole is in a band, and is trying to write a song. Annnd scene!





	Guitar

Nicole had a spare period every Tuesday and Thursday between lunch and her physics class, which she always spent in the music room either playing piano or her guitar. Today she found herself there a little earlier, considering she wasn’t all that hungry, so she decided to skip lunch. Which was how she found herself sitting on the lowest step of the built-in risers with her guitar in her lap and an opened notebook beside her.

“E minor, D, G, C…” Nicole mumbled to herself as she jotted down the chord names above the newly written lyrics. She dropped her pen on the paper and shifted the guitar in her lap to play.

As she strummed the chords, she hummed along the melody that she had come up with. After deciding that she was happy with the first verse, she set her guitar down beside her and picked up the pen and notebook. “Okay, let’s see. Now for the chorus…” 

She tapped her pen against her chin as she looked up in thought while scanning through some words in her head. She scrawled down a few ideas before picking her guitar back up and strumming some more. She started back from the verse, and sang along as she allowed her thoughts to freely flow out into the world.

 _“You’re the only thing I’ll ever need…”_ Nicole paused for a moment before changing to the next chord. _“My love for you…runs so deep—”_ She slapped her right hand over the strings of the guitar, bringing the acoustic sounds to an abrupt halt as she cringed. “Ugh, that sounds so cheesy.” She scratched the top of her head and sighed before dropping her hand onto the notebook next to her, letting the tip of her pen hover over the empty space. 

After staring at the paper in concentration for a little over a minute, Nicole scribbled down some words with a grin and a nod of approval before tossing the pen down and setting her fingers up for the first chord. 

As she sang through the lines, she immediately noticed the door open.

“Hey! I figured you’d be in here,” Waverly said with a smile as she shut the door behind her and walked over towards the redhead. “You didn’t tell me you weren’t going to lunch today. I had to listen to Chrissy and Stephanie talk about relationship drama without anyone to sneakily make funny faces with!”

Nicole chuckled as she shook her head. “Sorry babe. I had some song ideas and needed to get them out of my head.”

An intrigued smile spread across Waverly’s face as she positioned one of the chairs directly in front of Nicole and sat down. “Can I hear it?”

“It’s not really finished yet…”

“Oh, come on! Just whatever you have. Please? You know how much I love hearing you sing and play guitar.” She pouted.

Nicole narrowed her eyes at the brunette. “Yeah, I can barely play anything without you attacking me with your lips and putting your hands on some not-so-pg-13 places.”

Waverly shrugged. “It’s not my fault musicians are hot. Besides, we’re in school, and anyone could see us through the window of the door. Do you really think I’d try anything here?”

Nicole eyed her doubtfully. 

“I promise I won’t even touch you.” She held her hands up in surrender.

Nicole sighed as she shook her head. “Okay, fine.”

With an excited smile, Waverly leaned back in the chair and crossed her legs at the knees, letting herself get comfortable for her girlfriend’s mini-performance.

Nicole briefly cleared her throat before looking down at her fingers over the frets, positioning herself for the first chord once again and almost immediately began her gentle strums...

_“When I look around this crowded room the only thing I see_  
_Are hazel eyes, a gorgeous smile, and I forget to breathe_  
_I’m pushing past the hands that are trying to hold me back_  
_But nothing in this world could keep me away from you…”_

Waverly stared at Nicole’s hands strumming the guitar as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She moved her eyes up to the sweet mouth that was a chamber for the heavenly voice that was currently hitting her ears. She paid close attention to Nicole’s lips — more specifically, how soft and kissable they looked.

_“You’re the only thing I’ll ever need…”_

_Screw it_ , Waverly thought to herself before jumping out of the chair and practically lunging at Nicole.

Due to the redhead’s quick reflexes – thankfully – Nicole had managed to move the guitar out of her lap just before Waverly had jumped into it with her aggressive movements. 

Waverly instantly straddled Nicole’s lap and grabbed a fistful of her denim jacket before pulling the redhead into a searing kiss. 

Nicole instinctively dropped the guitar the few inches down onto the riser behind her, not even caring about the rough noise it made of the wood hitting the surface causing the strings to ring out, before wrapping her arms around Waverly’s torso. 

As Waverly moved her left hand up to grab onto Nicole’s collar, she simultaneously cupped Nicole’s cheek with her right one, feeling the older girl’s strong jawline. She pushed herself further into Nicole’s lap, earning a small gasp from the redhead, who then brought her hands up to the back of Waverly’s head, tangling her fingers in the soft brown locks.

After several minutes of greedily devouring each other’s lips and clawing at each other’s backs, Nicole was beginning to feel lightheaded. She pulled back, much to her reluctance, and panted as she shook her head. 

_“You promised.”_ Nicole breathed out as her chest continued to dramatically rise and fall.

Waverly slid her hands up Nicole’s back and rested them on the bottom of her neck as she twirled the ends of the girl’s thick, auburn waves around her fingers. Her eyes darted slightly as she looked into Nicole’s darkened eyes, and with a smirk said, “I lied.”

Nicole pursed her lips, biting back a smile as she slowly moved her head from side to side. “You little minx.”

With an innocent shrug of her shoulders, Waverly leaned in and reconnected their lips once again, but this time the kiss was much slower. It was filled with passion, and tenderness, and the sweetness that Waverly has always possessed that Nicole loved so much. 

Nicole brought her hands down to cup the top of Waverly’s backside. She squeezed the firm, yet soft area before pulling the brunette into her body while simultaneously rolling her hips, creating a friction against Waverly’s center that the brunette never wanted to stop. A small, high-pitched moan escaped the back of Waverly’s throat, and Nicole smiled against her lips with a breathy chuckle in response. Waverly shook her head as she rocked her hips against Nicole while tightening her embrace around Nicole’s shoulders. She closed her eyes as she deepened the kiss.

What started out as a simple makeout session quickly became heated, and probably would’ve turned into something much worse if they hadn’t been caught by the music teacher walking into the room…

“Girls!” 

Waverly jumped off of her girlfriend with a _squeak_ , and Nicole quickly wiped off her red, swollen lips with the back of her hand.

“Sorry Ms. Lucado!” Nicole quickly apologized. 

“And what exactly is going on here?” The older blonde woman asked as she awaited an answer with a lifted eyebrow, both hands on her hips, and a foot tapping against the carpeted floor.

“Well, uh. I have a free period, so I came in here to practice some music. And, well…” Nicole trailed off as she waved her hands around while repeatedly flitting her eyes between Lucado and Waverly, hoping that she wouldn’t have to explain it any further. She didn’t even have to look at a mirror to know just how read her cheeks were. “But it won’t happen again, I swear!”

“Oh, I know it won’t. Because from now on this room is closed to any students unless a teacher is present to supervise. Do I make myself clear?”

Both of the girls quickly nodded and simultaneously replied, “Yes ma’am.”

“Good. Now go to the library where you’re _supposed_ to be during your free period.”

Nicole and Waverly both swiped up their bags after Nicole put her guitar back in its case, and practically ran out of the room.

Lucado sighed as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. _“Kids.”_

Waverly giggled as she and Nicole continued their quick pace down the hall, as if they were being chased.

“Oh my god. I think I might actually die.” Nicole shook her head as she held a hand over her forehead. “Did you see the look on her face?!”

“Yeah, but it was _so_ worth it,” Waverly replied with a smirk as she slid her hand into Nicole’s between them and wrapped her other hand around the same arm, causing both of the girls to naturally slow down their stride.

“Yeah, well, speak for yourself. She’s actually my teacher. I’ll never be able to look her in the eyes again.” Nicole sighed.

“Want me to make it up to you?” Waverly asked in a sweet voice that usually meant trouble. 

Nicole looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “How?”

“Wynonna has work tonight and Gus will be out late doing inventory at the bar. You can come over, and we can pick up where we left off?” She slowly walked two fingers up Nicole’s arm as she bounced her eyebrows, making sure there was no confusion about what her intentions were.

Nicole chuckled as she reached for the library door and opened it for Waverly to walk through first. “See? Minx.”

Waverly eyed the redhead as she sauntered through the door. “So, is that a no?”

“That’s a _hell yes_.”


End file.
